New Responsibilities
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Set six years after G-Revolution, the Blade Breakers and the Psykicks are horrified to learn that Salima is pregnant! RaySalima with some KaiHil
1. The Big News

The Blade Breakers were having dinner. Their friends, and one-time enemies, the Pyskicks were there as well. "You OK, Salima? You haven't eaten your food." Hilary Tachibana asked.

The red-haired girl seemed quiet. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." she replied.

"You're not ill, are you?" Tyson Granger demanded.

"I'm fine." Salima repeated.

"Come on, Sal, you can tell us." her teammate, Kane smiled.

"Look, I said I'm fine, so will you all just drop it?" she snapped. Everyone looked alarmed at Salima's outburst. "Sorry. It's just...there's a lot on my mind right now." she sighed.

"What?" asked Max Tate. Salima took a deep breath.

"It's because...I'm pregnant." she announced.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

The Blade Breakers and the Pyskicks were out camping. Once every year, the Blade Breakers would meet up with the teams they'd battled against for a camping trip. The teams with them this year were the Pyskicks, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the White Tigers X and the PPB All Starz. Ray Kon and Salima were sitting on the grass. "It sure is beautiful tonight." Salima smiled.

"Yeah." Ray nodded. _But nowhere near as beautiful as you_, she wanted him to add.

"Salima, there's something I need to tell you..." he began.

_Oh my God! Is he finally gonna tell me he loves me?_ Salima thought.

"Ray, aren't you coming?" Mariah Wong called.

_Wait...__**what?**_

"Mariah and I...we're dating." Ray confessed.

"Oh..." Salima blinked.

"You're OK with it, right?" Ray asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." she nodded. But deep down, she felt as though her heart was breaking. "Go to her, Ray. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you." Salima smiled.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied, her voice starting to break.

"If you're not OK with it, just say so." Ray began.

"I'm fine, Ray. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." she snapped, and stormed off.

Ray watched her leave. Despite her saying that she was alright with Ray having a relationship with Mariah, he'd seen the sadness in her eyes. _Salima...she __**loves**__ me?_ Ray thought. Then he smiled to himself. _She loves me._

**

* * *

**

**NOW**

"You're WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." Salima sighed.

"Who's the father?" Kai Hiwatari asked.

"I know who the father of my child is, but I'm not ready to tell you yet." she replied.

"Does he know?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not sure." Salima admitted. Hilary looked strangely happy.

"Oh no..." Kai groaned. He and Hilary had been dating for over a year, and he knew that if babies were involved, she'd immediately jump in to help plan everything for the birth.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a mum!" she squealed. Salima gave a weak smile.

"You OK, Ray? You've been really quiet." Tyson asked.

Ray looked pale. "I feel a little light-headed. I think I might get some air." he replied and left the room. Outside, Ray sat looking at the moon. He already knew who the father of Salima's baby was.


	2. The Father Revealed

Ray gazed at the starlit sky. Salima came to join him. "Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." he replied.

She sat next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Ray turned to her. "Not really." he replied.

"Listen, Ray. That night two weeks ago...it was wonderful." she sighed, holding his hand.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. Ray shook his head. "It's yours, Ray." she announced. Ray turned away. "Do you need some time alone?" she began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"What?" she blinked.

"That you were pregnant." he finished.

It was her turn to turn away. "I was scared about how you'd react." she replied, starting to cry.

"Why?" he blinked.

"I don't know, with you breaking up with Mariah, and then finding out that you were gonna be a dad straight afterwards...I thought you'd hate me." she explained, tears falling down her face.

Ray started to laugh. "Sal, I don't hate you. In fact, I couldn't be happier." he smiled, wiping away her tears.

"You're not mad?" she whispered.

"This isn't just my baby, it's yours **and** mine." he replied, embracing her. He was about to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Be careful, big guy. As I'm gonna be pregnant, my hormones will be all over the place." she warned him.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "But what if I told you that hormonal, pregnant women are a turn on for me?" he suggested.

"Are you putting **_the moves_ **on me?" she teased.

"Yes. Are they working?" he chuckled.

"Why, I think they are!" she giggled. They started to kiss.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

Salima lay on her sleeping bag. Tears were streaming down her face. _Right now, Ray's probably sleeping with that pink haired girl he calls a teammate,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly the tent zipped open. She quickly wiped her eyes, and saw Ray crawling inside. "What're **you** doing here?" she demanded.

"Salima, listen..." he began.

"Save it, Ray. I always thought that you liked me. Guess I thought wrong." Salima spat.

"I broke up with Mariah." Ray blurted out.

She turned to him. "Excuse me?" she blinked.

He came closer to her. "I saw the sadness in your eyes when you walked away from me earlier." he sighed.

"I...don't understand." Salima began.

"Maybe this'll help..." Ray began. He gently kissed her. As he broke away, she felt all her doubts melt away. He took her hands. "When I saw Mariah tonight, I felt nothing for her. When I'm with you, I feel so much about you that I don't for her." he explained.

"O-Ok." she stammered. They kissed again. She felt Ray's hands slip under her shirt and unfasten her bra. Ray pulled off her shirt and her bra fell away. Salima undid his clothes and he shook them off. He undid his ponytail and slipped off Salima's skirt and underwear. They started to make love. After an hour, they lay in bed together, exhausted, and panting for breath. Salima seemed happier though, as she cuddled up to Ray. "I love you, Ray." she smiled.

"I love you too, Salima." he replied, kissing her on the nose.

* * *

**NOW**

Hilary seemed happy. "Can you believe that Salima's having a baby?" she smiled.

Kai nodded. "Er...Hilary...Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked nervously.

"If we had a baby, I'd want him, or her, to as brave as you." she beamed.

Kai blinked. "O-Kay" he replied.

"Did you see how pale Ray looked when Salima said she was pregnant?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Maybe he knows who the father of Salima's baby is." Max nodded.


	3. Everyone Finds Out

Salima lay on the bed, and bit her lip. _Don't scream. That's what he wants you to do. It's not as good as last time...No...It's amazing!_ She couldn't hold it anymore, and screamed. Ray's face was soaked with sweat, but Salima could see the love in his eyes. He kissed her neck and moved down her body. But when he reached her stomach, he kissed her differently. It was a kiss for their unborn child. Ray lay beside her, a hand on her stomach. "Ray, can I ask you something?" Salima began.

"Sure." he replied.

"You won't be uncomfortable?" she added.

"No. Why?" he blinked.

"Have you...ever slept with someone apart from me?" she asked.

Ray blushed. "Salima...I never slept with anyone before you came along." he admitted.

"So, you're saying that what happened two months ago was your first time?" she concluded. He nodded. She grinned. "Wanna know something weird?" she asked. Ray raised an eyebrow. "It was my first time too." she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Salima and Ray went to join the others. "Morning!" she grinned.

"Hey there, Salima. You feel alright now?" Jim asked.

"Yep." she nodded.

"What about you, Ray? You didn't look too good last night." Goki added.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ray replied, taking Salima's hand.

"So...who's the dad of your baby, then?" Hilary asked.

Salima grinned. "You didn't guess?" she chuckled. They all shook their heads. "Do you wanna tell them, or should I tell them?" she asked Ray.

"Guys, what is it?" Tyson asked.

Ray smiled. "I'm the father of Salima's baby." he announced.

_**Ray's**__ the dad? Didn't see that coming!_ Kai thought to himself.

Hilary looked happier than when Salima had announced her pregnancy. "Congrats!" she cried, hugging Ray tightly.

"Hilary...I...need...air!" he gasped. She immediately let go of him. "You have to tell me all about it!" she squealed, grabbing Salima's arm. Salima looked bewildered as she was dragged off.

* * *

"So, you gonna tell us about what you and Salima did, then?" Max grinned. Ray started to tell them how when Mariah had called for him, Salima had been acting strangely, and stormed off nearly in tears.

"Sounds like someone's in LUUVE!" Tyson teased.

"Shut up, Tys! I wanna hear the rest!" Max demanded.

Ray continued how when he went to see Mariah, they got into an argument which was sparked by him telling Mariah that he didn't love her. After being kicked out of Mariah's tent, Ray went to see Salima. "Then I kissed her saying I loved her, and here we are two months later with a kid on the way." he finished.

"Wow, Ray...that's quite a story." Kai admitted.

"Yeah." Kane nodded.

"Was she naughty or nice?" Jim asked suddenly.

"**Dude**!" Goki cried.

Ray grinned. "She was naughty AND nice." he replied.

* * *

"So, tell me everything!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Well, we were sitting on the grass, when Mariah called for him. Ray told me he was in a relationship with her, and asked me if I was okay with it. Even though I felt heartbroken, I told him I was fine with it. But I think he could tell I was sad. So, some time later, he came into my tent and said he'd broken up with Mariah." Salima began.

"Aww!" Hilary cooed.

"There's more. Ray then kissed me, telling me he loved me more than Mariah." she added. Hilary did her best not to squeal with excitement. "One thing led to another, and now we're having a baby." Salima finished.

Hilary smiled. "And what was sex like with him?" she asked.

"All I can say about it is...WOW!" she grinned.

"It sounds as though it was amazing." Hilary sighed.

"It was." Salima nodded.


	4. Ray Proposes

One morning, Salima was in the market with Hilary. The girls were looking for maternity clothes for Salima to wear. "What about this one?" Hilary asked, holding out a pink shirt with lilac patterns.

"Too girly." Salima replied.

"OK, what about this?" Hilary suggested, holding a blue shirt with red patterns.

"Too bright." she replied.

"I give up!" Hilary sighed. "We've been through hundreds of tops, and you didn't like a single one in your size." she exclaimed.

Salima suddenly spotted a black top with silver patterns. "I like this one!" she announced, showing it to Hilary.

"It's gorgeous!" Hilary cried.

"OK, I'll pick this and all we need now is another one." Salima announced. Sometime later, they left with two pairs of baggy trousers and two tops.

"We're back!" Hilary called when they returned to Tyson's dojo.

"What're **you** doing here?" Salima demanded. A man and woman were in the room with the Blade Breakers; her parents.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Salima cried.

Her mother smiled. "We've just heard that we're going to be grandparents." she replied.

"But we're also disappointed in you." her father added.

"What're you talking about?" their stunned daughter blinked.

"You **do** realise your 21st birthday is next week?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. So?" Salima replied.

"That's also when you marry Duane." her father announced.

"WHAT?" Salima screamed.

"Don't you remember? You and Duane would marry to unite our families after generations of hatred." her mother sighed.

"How long ago was this deal made?" Salima demanded.

"When you were born, we made a deal with Duane's parents for you to marry him when you turned 21." her father explained.

"Why didn't you tell me until now?" Salima asked.

"We were preparing you for your wedding day for most of your life...that is, until you ran away to join those Pyskick brats." her mother replied, glaring at Kane, Goki and Jim.

"Hey! Who're you calling brats?" Jim yelled. Goki and Kane restrained him.

"How could you do this to me? My baby will grow up with someone who isn't their real father." Salima whispered, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Outside, Kai and Ray were listening in stunned silence. "Salima's **engaged**?" Ray whispered. He was holding a small box.

"Ray, you can't let her parents do this to her. That's your child's life that's about to change as well." Kai ordered.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ray nodded. He opened the door. "Hold it!" he yelled.

"Who on earth is this boy?" Salima's mother demanded with disgust.

"That's **my** child that Salima's carrying. If you make her marry someone she doesn't love, she'll never forgive you." Ray began.

"_Thank you._" Salima mouthed.

"I need to do this now, because if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." he began suddenly. Salima looked shocked as Ray knelt on one knee, and opened the small box. "Salima, will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes started to fill with tears. _Great job, Ray! You blew it!_

But she nodded. "Yes, Ray! Of course I will!" she squealed, taking the ring from the box.

"But, Salima, he's nothing like you!" her horrified mother gasped.

"What did you just say?" Salima asked coldly. Ray felt shivers down his spine. The last time he'd seen her like that was seven years earlier, when she was under the control of Cyber Driger.

"You two are so different." her father added.

"And I don't care." Salima replied. Her mother clapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"How dare you speak to me like that, young lady!" her father snarled.

"You heard me. I've been keeping my past a secret for so long. In all my life, I never felt freer than the day I ran away. And if you disapprove of my choice for a husband, then I couldn't care less, because I love Ray and I'm glad that I'm going to be the mother of his child." she added.

"Woo! You tell 'em, Salima!" Hilary cheered. Her parents immediately left the dojo without saying a word.


	5. Looking Forward

Later, the newly engaged couple was going back to Ray's room. "You were amazing!" Ray beamed.

"You think so?" Salima blushed.

"After what your parents did, I don't blame you for saying all you said to them." he nodded.

Salima kissed him. "I'm so glad that you're my baby's father." she smiled.

"And I'm glad that I'm marrying the bravest woman I've ever met." he grinned.

Salima lay on his bed.

"So, ...Wanna try **_the moves_** on me? Because your future wife needs a little attention." she teased, slipping off her shoes. Ray chuckled, and lay on top of her and they passionately kissed.

* * *

"I'm back!" called Tyson, returning from training with his older brother, Hiro. He glanced around the room. "What's up?" he asked.

"Tyson, you just missed the greatest argument of all time!" Max exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tyson blinked.

"Salima and I were out shopping for maternity clothes and we came back to see that her parents had come to see her." Hilary began.

"Salima looked a bit startled to see them, because apparently she had a really strict childhood." Kenny added.

"By the sounds of it, I'm not surprised she didn't tell us about it." Kane nodded.

"Anyway, they told her that on the day she turned 21, she'd be getting married to the son of a rival family." Jim continued.

"Ray and I were out at the market too. We'd just got back when we heard about her engagement. I persuaded him to stop them." Kai added.

"Then Ray came in and asked Salima to marry him!" Hilary blurted out.

"He did WHAT?" Tyson blinked.

"You heard me. He proposed to her!" Hilary repeated.

"And she said yes!" Jim finished.

"That's so cool!" Tyson cheered.

"But her parents didn't like it one bit." Goki added.

"Why?" Tyson blinked.

"They said that he was different from them. But Salima said that she didn't care." Kai replied.

"Yeah, and then she did this AMAZING speech saying that she'd never been happier in her life." Max finished.

"I'm guessing her parents left shortly after that." Tyson asked. They nodded.

"Well, this week's been quite entertaining. First we discover that Salima's pregnant, and that Ray's the dad, and now we learn that Salima comes from a well-off family. And she's now engaged to Ray." Kai grinned.

"Looks like the next nine months are gonna be pretty exciting." Kane agreed.

"Yep, I couldn't agree with you more." Tyson nodded.


	6. Boy Or Girl?

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The Blade Breakers were hanging out at the local cafe. Ray was talking to Salima's stomach. "How can you let him talk to your stomach like that?" Tyson blinked.

"He's talking to the **baby**." Salima replied.

"Oh! I knew that!" Tyson exclaimed. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Hey, we need to go for the ultrasound today." Salima added.

"You're right. See you later." Ray nodded. The two picked up their belongings and left.

"Hey, Kai, you wanna take a bet?" Hilary grinned.

"On what?" he asked.

"On the gender of Ray and Salima's baby." she replied.

"I'm listening..." he nodded.

"I get 200 yen if it's a boy, but if it's a girl, **you** get 200 yen." she suggested, holding out a note.

"Tell you what; I get **double** if they decide not to tell us." Kai added.

"Deal!" she replied, shaking his hand.

* * *

Later, Ray and Salima came back. "So?" Tyson began.

"We decided to not ask about the gender, but then **Salima** had a peek at the folder." Ray replied.

"For the last time, Ray, I didn't see the gender!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you do realise that tomorrow is your wedding day?" Max piped up. They glared coldly at him. "Then again, you do!" he squeaked.

"Ray, meet me at my dojo in 1 hour!" Tyson called. Ray left.

Kai turned to Hilary. "Now I believe that I am to be paid 400 yen." he grinned.

"Fine." she sighed, as she slapped the money in his hand.

"Ah, the taste of victory." he grinned, as he sipped some of his coffee.

* * *

Ray came into the cafe. "Now we both know." he smiled.

"Ray, would you please drop it?" Salima groaned.

"I looked at the ultrasound results. I know about the baby's gender." he added.

"I told you, **I don't know**!" she protested.

"Oh, please. You know it's a girl!" he replied.

Salima looked surprised. "W-We're having a girl?" she stammered.

"No..." he chuckled nervously.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Ray nodded.

"We're having a girl!" Salima squealed, hugging him.

Kai and Hilary arrived. "What's up?" Hilary asked.

"We're having a girl!" Salima exclaimed. Hilary hugged them.

"Now I know what to get for the little one's first Christmas!" she smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready? The rehearsal's today." Kai asked.

* * *

That night, Ray was drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow, he would be married to Salima, and soon he'd be a father for the first time. A huge smile crept across his face as he fell asleep.


	7. Mr And Mrs Kon

The church was packed with guests. Ray felt excitement bubbling through his body. Today was the day that he and Salima would marry. Kai was his best man. _I've never felt more nervous in my life. But, by the end of the day, I'll have a wife, and soon, I'll have a daughter too_, he thought to himself. Suddenly the church music started to play. Kai and Hilary came up the aisle, followed by Max and Mariam of the Saint Shields. Ray turned to the minister. Tyson would be doing the "giving away" duty, as her parents had never changed their distaste at their daughter's choice for a husband. Salima had told him not to look while she came up the aisle. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Salima. "You look beautiful." he smiled. Her hair was curled, and her dress was loose and flowing, possibly as an attempt to disguise the fact that she was pregnant.

* * *

The service began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Ray and Salima. If anyone here knows for any reason that these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister began. Nobody objected. "Do you, Ray, take Salima as your lawfully wedded wife?" the minster asked.

"I do." Ray nodded.

"Do you, Salima, take Ray as your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do." Salima replied.

After the vows, they exchanged rings. "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister proclaimed. Ray gently kissed her. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Later, it was the reception. Kai stood up. "As I'm sure you all know I'm one of Ray's best friends. When he asked me to be best man for his wedding, I was surprised that he hadn't picked his former teammate Lee. But then again, I wouldn't have gotten some use of this suit!" he began. The guests laughed. "But on another note, when Ray told me he was going to propose to Salima, I was really happy for him. Now, seven months later, the big day has finally arrived. And so, I ask you all to raise a toast to Ray and Salima, for the wonderful journey they are about to begin together. I can't think of any two people more perfect for each other than them." Kai smiled, raising his glass.

Hilary stood up. "I'd like to add to what Kai said. In all the years I've known Ray and Salima, I've seen a young perky girl grow into a strong beautiful woman, and a calm intellectual boy become an independent brave man. Ray, I was only 14 when we met, but from that day, I knew you'd become someone special. The same goes for you, Salima. Congrats, and I hope that you'll love and fight like true warriors, just not with each other!" she smiled. Ray and Salima laughed. They all raised a toast to the Kons. Ray smiled at his new wife. Kai was right, they were about to begin the greatest journey of their lives.


	8. Meet Rayima

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Ray and Salima were watching TV, when Salima suddenly poked him in the ribs. "Ow!" he winced.

"Ray, we have to go!" she announced.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think my waters just broke." she replied, looking pale. Ray looked down. Sure enough, there was a strange liquid on the floor.

"OK, I'll get the bag. Grab your coat!" Ray exclaimed.

"I can't believe that this day's finally arrived!" Salima smiled.

"Yeah." her husband nodded. He quickly sent a text to his friends. It read _"Salima's waters have broke! Meet me at the hospital!"_ Replies immediately followed.

_"WOOHOO!"_ Tyson's text read.

_"On my way!"_ Max's text read.

_"Hil + I are getting there as fast as we can!"_ Kai's text read. Kane, Goki and Jim also texted them, all of them excited about the birth.

* * *

At the hospital, the team waited anxiously. They suddenly heard a loud scream, followed by "GIMME SOME PAINKILLERS, DAMMIT!"

"Remind me never to get you mad if you eventually give birth!" Kai blinked.

"Noted!" Hilary nodded.

"One more push-OW!" Ray yelled.

"Sounds like Salima's breaking his hand!" Tyson exclaimed.

"AAAAARGH!" Salima screamed. Suddenly there was a loud cry. Everyone's faces lit up.

Ray came out of the delivery room. "She's here..." he smiled, while nursing his hand. Everyone piled into the room.

Salima, looking exhausted, was holding a small bundle in her arms. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Rayima Kon." she announced.

"Awwww!" Tyson cooed.

"She's so cute!" Max exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Ray." Kai beamed.

"I want one!" Hilary smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ray and Salima brought their daughter home. The two watched her sleep that night. "She looks so sweet when she's asleep." Salima smiled. Ray nodded. With a wife and daughter, his future already looked bright.

**THE END**


End file.
